tttefandomcom-20200213-history
We Make a Team Together
We Make a Team Together is a song featured in the special Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure performed by Sam Blewitt with a special appearance from pupils of Westfield Infant School Choir. The song's lyrics were written by Andrew Brenner. It first aired on TV during the PBS airing, Slowly Wins the Race. Lyrics First Version :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :Best of friends forever we'll be :Yeah, yeah! :Better together :Being really useful :Everyday :Being good and helpful :In every way :Rock 'n' roll and hauling away :Yeah, yeah! :Keeping us cheerful. :Well there's nothing that I couldn't do :When I'm steaming along next to you :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way Second Version :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :Best of friends forever we'll be :Yeah, yeah! :Better together :We need our friends nearby us :Everyday :So they can help and guide us :In every way :And we know there's a place they will stay :Yeah, yeah! :Forever beside us :Well there's nothing that I couldn't do :When I'm steaming along next to you :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way :So put it all together :A B C! :Whatever the weather :Just you see! :Couple up and join the team :Yeah, yeah! :Getting better and better :Well there's nothing that we cannot do :'Cos together we know we'll get through :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way Characters Special Version * Thomas * Skiff * Sailor John Ending Version * Thomas * Skiff * Sir Topham Hatt * The Divers * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Porter * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Salty * Marion * Victor * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Captain Official Version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Hiro * Belle * Porter * Timothy * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Salty * Flynn * Marion * Skiff * Victor * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Thin Clergyman * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * The Teacher * The Grumpy Passenger Locations Official version * Arlesburgh Yard * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Bluff's Cove * Tidmouth Sheds * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Norramby Fishing Village * Brendam Docks * Anopha Quarry * The Old Quarry * Sodor China Clay Company * Calles Cavern Special version * Arlesburgh Yard * Calles Cavern Ending version * Arlesburgh Yard * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh West * Anopha Quarry * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Sodor Steamworks Footage Used * Tale of the Brave * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * The Truth About Toby * Toad and the Whale * Wild Water Rescue * Helping Hiro * Snow Place Like Home * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Trivia * Out of all the nominated runner-ups, Westfield Infant School has been crowned the winner for the Thomas & Friends national singing competition. * In the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure version, Diesel is at the Steamworks instead of at the Dieselworks. * This is the last song from a special sung by Sam Blewitt, as well as the last in a special sung by a group instead of the characters. * An orchestrated instrumental version of this song is used as the intro music for the movie, and is later used when Thomas arrives at the opening of the Harwick Branch Line. Another instrumental version of this song can be heard in the nineteenth series episode No Help at All. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Music Video File:We Make a Team Together - Music Video he:אנחנו צוות יחד ja:チームをくもう pl:Dobrana z Nas Drużyna Category:Songs